who said
by fairytwin
Summary: "and unlike you...he loves me and doesn't want to hurt me" she said sounding as confident as ever. "It was never my intention to hurt you" he said softly as he lean in towards her, "and who said I didn't love you"   , OOC AND AU


_**Soul- ok i just wanted to write this, it's kinda happen to me with out the romantic part XD lol but i hope you enjoy it ^.^**_

The 19 year chipette sat on her ex's bed queen size bed as she looked at him, he was sitting down on his black leather chair as he was typing something on his laptop, his back turn to her.

'why did he even invite me, if his not even talking to me' Thought Jeanette a bit upset as well as bored, she has been there for over an hour and all she has down was sit on his bed while she play with the hum on her of her dark purple shirt that reached her mid-thigh making it almost look like a sexy short dress, with black short shorts underneath it.

She bit her lower lip softly as she started to play with her short once more, after a few seconds she felt there was a vibration going on inside her pockets, she blinked a couple times as she remember that she had her cell phone right there, she slowly took it out making sure she wouldn't as she has any times before, she slide on of her fingers to unlock the black iphone, a soft smile appear on her flawless face as she notice that her older sister has sent her a text message.

'what's happen ;)' wrote the older sister with auburn color hair, as she want very interested.

Jeanette looked up and notice that Simon was still on his laptop and didn't even enough that she took out her cell phone, she sigh softly as she texted her sister back, 'nothing' was all she could write, she then put her cell back inside her jean shorts which made her body look even curvier if that was even possible, since she already heard she had the model of a model.

She jump a bit when she heard a phone ring, she looked around from where she sat, then notice that it was her ex. boyfriend's cell phone, After a couple rings the guy of only 20 years old picked it.

"Hello?" said Simon as he didn't even bother to look who was calling him, "I can't I have a guess over...sure another time" he said as he sign and hang up, putting it back on the desk and started to type once more.

The chipette looked down her long curly dark brown hair that covering her face along with her black rim glasses, 'could he even call me a guess if he isn't even talking to me?' she started to play with the tips of her hair, curly a lock of it on her slim finger.

"Jeanette" the male wearing glasses that match her own said, as he still didn't stop typing.

"ye...yes?" she said shyly, wanting to hit her self for sounding so shy infront of a guy that broke her heart not even 2 years ago since he had wanted to start seeing new people.

"I'm surprise you actually came" he said sounding calm as he stop typing for a moment then closed his laptop.

"Why?" she said confuse as she tile her head a bit to the side, her hands firmly on his bed that was cover by a dark blue blanket with the letter S on the center of it.

"well the way we ended for a starter" he spoke sounding almost gentle as he turn and looked at her, his sky blue eyes locking with her own.

"Oh" was all the lovely girl said as she looked down, It was true they ended in bad terms since very body that knew them thought that they would get marry and have kids someday, but out of nowhere he just broke her heart, telling her that they needed to see other people and that it was healthy for them, she cried for weeks since they were together for 3 years and best friends before that since they were in elementary.

"and your also dating that guy, what's his name" said Simon sounding slightly jealous, turn he started he they broke up but it was short term a month or so, never more than to months, and she has been dating the same guy since a month after they broke up, and he had admit only to himself that he was jealous.

"Sho" said Jeanette saying her boyfriend's nick-name, she didn't notice that the guy not even 2 feet away from her flinch when she said the other guys name, it felt like knifes hitting his heart.

"yeah him" said the chipmunk as he rolled his eyes, he knew his name, but even when trying to say it, it left a bitter taste in his mouth.

The 19 year old female moved her hair the side, pulling gently over her shoulder, "he doesn't mind, he knows I love him" she said as she looked into the eyes of the guy that once meant the world to her.

'feels like somebody just shot me' thought the guy wearing glasses, as they had to whole house to themselves, "Do you think he loves you?" asked Simon as he sounded bitter, he didn't mean but the words just came out like that.

"Of course" she said sounding as confident as ever, 'this is going nothing as plan' thought the male chipmunk that wore a large t-shirt, 'the plan was for her to come, we talk and she remembers how she feels about me, not tell me that she loves somebody else' he thought as he sigh.

"Are you ok?" asked Jeanette as she rose a brow at him, she knew they ended bad with her sisters wanting to beat the shit out of him and even tried running him over with a car.

Simon nodded, "yeah" he said unsure, as he looked away for a moment then back to the girl that he never truly got over, "How do you know he loves you?"

the model like girl looked at him shock, her sky blue eyes widen a bit as she blinked a few times, 'why would he asked me?' she thought confuse, then said in a gently tone, "he tells me"

"I told you that, what's the differences?" said Simon as he put his glasses back as they were starting to slip off slowly.

The chipette with beautiful dark brown hair looked down, "He proves it to me, like bringing me flowers and small gifts even though I tell him he doesn't have to" she said softly.

"And what else?" said the chipmunk as he got up from his chair and sat beside her, "does he hold you like I used to" he said in almost a whisper but she heard it.

"Yeah..." she said blushing softly, "he also kisses me under rain and makes it feel at times like a fairy tale" she said as she looked to see him staring at her.

Simon frown a bit as he thought of another's guys lips touching his precious angel's.

"and unlike you...he loves me and doesn't want to hurt me" she said sounding as confident as ever.

"It was never my intention to hurt you" he said softly as he lean in towards her, "and who said I didn't love you" but before she had time to answer he pressed his lips against her own.

Her sky blue eyes widen in completely shock, as she never thought the guy infront of her would do something like this especially when he knew that she was dating something else, 'Sho' she thought as she tried to pull away but part of her didn't let her, she then felt his hand holding the back of her head, messing up her hair as he only deepen the kiss.

'I can't...' she thought trying to resist but after 10 more seconds she started to close her eyes and respond to the kiss.

_**Soul- . mine wasn't as romantic as the last part, oh well please R&R and if any request please tell, only this couple though or any from what I have on my profile ^.^ no flames**___


End file.
